


Hospitalized Cuddles

by justlikedaylightsavingstime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas shares what makes him feel better, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Forhead Kisses, Gabe is a dog, Gen, Hospital, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Presents, Reader Insert, just because, no actual details about the operation so it could be anything, operation, the reader is refered to as 'princess' but apart from that it's gender neutral, with a focus on the comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:23:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikedaylightsavingstime/pseuds/justlikedaylightsavingstime
Summary: The reader wakes up from an operation to find Dean, Sam, Cas, Charlie and Gabe all ready to dote on them. Gabe isn’t quite in his usual form.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithbrokenwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithbrokenwings/gifts).



> So I wrote this for a friend who has to go into hospital for an operation today (I have no idea whether she'll be under general anesthetic or not, but we've got woozy reader anyway). Get well soon lovely xxx
> 
> [You can also read this on tumblr](http://justlikedaylightsavingstime.tumblr.com/post/151465893046/hospitalized-cuddles).

Your eyes didn’t want to open, and every time you tried to move your body just wasn’t cooperating. Panicking a little bit you let out a low groan.  
  
“Hey there, sleepyhead.” A deep voice said quietly. You recognized the voice, but there was a soft quality to it that you weren’t used to. You felt a gentle hand stroking across your forehead, which helped to put you at ease.  
  
Finally blinking your eyes open, the first thing you saw was Dean’s face floating above you, his smile scrunching up his eye crinkles just for you.  
  
“Dnjkgnkjdfps.” You said intelligibly, making the disastrous choice to try to sit up. Your head felt like fluff, and the entire world span around you leaving you spinning and gasping.  
  
Luckily strong arms were there to catch you, lifting you back onto the bed. “Woah, woah. Easy there, princess.”  
  
You leant your cheek against Dean’s warm chest as you waited for the room to stop spinning. As your head started to clear a little you managed to take in more of the hospital room. Cas was sat in the chair by the bed, and as he caught your eye he leant forward with a twinkle in his eye to grab your hand in his. Sam had been stood next to him, and took the smile you gave Cas as a good excuse to join you and Dean on the bed.  
  


“You remember why you’re here?” Sam asked.  
  
You nodded and managed to say, “The operation.”  
  
“That’s it, sweetheart, how are you feeling.” Sam smiled encouagingly.  
  
“‘hurts.” You muttered with a grimmace.  
  
A frown settled onto Cas’ face at that. Hating to see the guilty look you ungracefully brushed your hand against Cas’ eyebrows, trying to smooth out the frown. “‘s not your fault. ‘ust got to heal the human way.”  
  
You settled back, sitting up taking too much energy. It was nice to have all three of the guys with you, even if you felt like absolute shit and every single part of you was screaming in pain. Hearing your groan of pain, Dean pressed a kiss to your forehead and Sam rubbed a soothing pattern into your thigh.  
  
You knew the doctor would be coming in to check up on you soon, but you enjoyed the moment while you could.  
  
There was an awful lot of commotion going on outside, shouting and yelling, and was that…barking?  
  
The door burst open to reveal a red faced Charlie, her hair sticking up in every direction. And in her hand was a lead, attached to a dog.  
  
Sam wasted no time in chastising her. “Charlie what are you doing in here. I thought you were gonna keep Gabe outside!”  
  
“Gabe?” You asked.  
  
“Yeah. Whilst you were under, Gabe got himself into a bit of a pickle. He appears to be stuck like this.” Dean said with a barely suppressed grin.  
  
“I tried to, but he just wasn’t having it. I guess he was desperate to see Y/N.” Charlie answered Sam’s question.  
  
Excited baking filled the room as Gabe finally managed to pull away from Charlie and launched himself onto the bed, landing in between you and Sam. Before you had chance to blink he was butting his head against your chest and licking your face. Giggling for the first time since you got out of the operating theater, you reached out to pet Gabe. It was kinds cute how he leaned into your touch. Obviously having ascertained that you were okay he barked happily, tongue sticking out of his mouth.  
  
“Hey, save some of that for me!” Charlie exclaimed, practically pushing Dean out of the way in her attempt to give you a giant hug. In her defense she was very gentle with you and your injuries (at least by Charlie’s standards). “Oh by the way, this is from Cas. He was very eager that I give it to you.”  
  
She dumped a book in your lap. You read the cover out with a smile “‘Bee Species and Where To Find Them’. Thanks, Cas.”  
  
“It always makes me feel better when I go through something difficult.” Cas replied tentatively.  
  
“I love it.” You were about a second away from bursting into tears at how kind they were all being. It was clear just how much they all loved you.  
  
Dean brought a plastic bag over and placed it on your lap. “That’s not all, there’s plenty more presents right over here.”  
  
You would have had time to open them right there and then, but that was the moment the doctor decided to open the door and scream at the top of her lungs at Gabe. Let’s just say that watching over a hundred medical staff running around after an angel-dog who was intent on not being caught was pretty memorable. Particularly as you got to watch from your bed, with all your friends cuddled around you, determined to help you feel better.


End file.
